


First Date

by NerdyNostalgia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dinner, First Dates, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Persuasion - Freeform, Stargazing, locked in a room together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNostalgia/pseuds/NerdyNostalgia
Summary: Lance is sick and tired of seeing Shiro and Keith pining for each other so orchestrates a situation to get them to talk to each other. With its success Shiro and Keith go on their first date.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 37





	First Date

Lance had to laugh as he watched Shiro track Keith as he walked around the hall and engage in conversation with the alien dignitaries. He would be lying if he said it wasn’t entertaining to watch as his friends circled around each other in this perpetual dance of ‘Will they, won’t they?’. It was even more entertaining when he could catch moments like this when it was obvious that they had feelings for each other, no matter how much they denied it.

He walked over to Shiro and stood beside him. He could tell that Shiro hadn’t noticed his presence as his gaze remained fixed on Keith.

“Keith looks good in the senior Blade uniform, doesn’t he?” He asked.

Shiro coughed as he tried not to choke on the champagne he’d been drinking. He stared wide eyed at Lance as the words registered, “Oh, umm, I, uhh, I hadn’t noticed.”

“You hadn’t? Then why have you been staring at him all night?”

“I-I, umm, just want to make sure that he’s alright.”

Lance raised an eyebrow, “You don’t think that Keith can look out for himself as a senior member of the Blades?”

“What?! Of course he can! I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Then how did you mean it?”

“Well, it’s just that…”

“Just what?”

Shiro switched his gaze between Keith and Lance a few times before sighing. The knowing smirk on Lance’s face stopped any words he was about to say. He could feel his cheeks heat up in a blush as he tried to think of something to say to deflect from the conversation he knew was coming. He swallowed loudly as he looked down at the floor.

“Oh, come on man. You know you can admit the truth to me.” Lance teased.

Shiro sighed again, “Not now Lance.”

“You’re going to have to admit it one day Shirogane. Why not today?”

Shiro shook his head. Lance sighed and dropped the teasing, “Would it really be so bad if you did admit how you really feel? Would it be so bad to just ask the guy out?”

“Oh yeah, that’ll go well. ‘Hey Keith, I know I tried to murder you and scarred you for life but will you go on a date with me?’.”

Lance cringed, “Okay, maybe don’t go with that approach, but all you can do is try. I mean you love him, right?”

Shiro sighed, “Yeah.”

“Then take a chance. You never know what’ll happen if you don’t try. I don’t know what you’re afraid of. It’s not like he’ll reject you.”

Shiro looked down and away from Lance. Suddenly everything clicked and Lance couldn’t help but wiped a hand down his face, “You think he’ll reject you? Come on, you’ve got to be the only person who doesn’t see how dedicated to you he is.”

“Lance.” Shiro interrupted but Lance wasn’t done.

“You two have been dancing around each other for years. One of you needs to make the first move. I mean how can you not see how much you mean to him?”

“Lance!” Lance immediately shut up at the tone of Shiro’s voice. Shiro sighed and ran a hand over his face, “Look, I know you mean well but I can handle this. Besides it’s not that I think he’ll reject me. It’s more a case of how could I ask for more than we already have? I can’t ask that of him.”

“But if that’s what he wants? I mean it’s obvious that it’s what you want but what about what he wants. What if you want the same thing?”

“Lance, could you just leave this alone? I can deal with it myself, okay.”

Lance groaned at his friend’s stubbornness, “Just ask him on a date. That’s all I’m saying. Take that chance before someone else comes in and sweeps him off his feet.”

Shiro remained silent but looked down. Lance groaned again, “You’re telling me that you would really be okay if he got with someone else?”

“If he was happy I could deal with it.”

Lance couldn’t help but groan for a third time. His two friends were by far the most stubborn people he had ever met. They wanted the same thing but thought the other didn’t. He walked away from Shiro, shaking his head. He hadn’t gotten very far when a plan came into his head. He smirked and rubbed his hands together. If this worked he expected to best man at their wedding. He just hoped that it did bring Keith and Shiro closer instead of pushing them further apart.

To put his plan into motion he needed two things. One: a room to lock the two in and two: a way to lure his friends into the room. He wandered around the venue and came across a small lounge not too far from the ballroom. It had small windows and an old traditional lock and key in the door. It seemed perfect. So he had step one done. Now, how to lure his friends to the lounge?

He re-entered the ballroom and found Keith leaning against the wall at the back of the hall, “Hey.”

“Hi Lance.”

“You look a tad overwhelmed. I found a small lounge not too far from here if you need a break.”

Keith eyed Lance suspiciously but nodded before following Lance to the lounge. Once inside Keith began to roll his neck and shoulders as he let the tension drain from his body.

“How did you find this place?” Keith asked as he sat down.

“Just wandered around. No one wanted to talk to me so it gave me the opportunity to explore.” Lance replied shrugging.

“If only no one wanted to talk to me. I hate these things. The people are always so fake.”

“Tell me about it. But at least here you can relax a bit.”

Keith hummed his agreement as he rested his head on the back of the sofa that was placed in the centre of the room. Lance left Keith to his own devices and made his way back to the party. Okay, one down and one to go. Getting Keith away had been surprisingly easy but he had a feeling that Shiro would be a bit trickier. He soon found the man in question talking to a couple of dignitaries. Lance hovered and minutes passed and Shiro was still engaged in conversation. He was worried that Keith would leave the room before he could get Shiro there.

He continued to hover but the conversation seemed never ending so he hid near the lounge and sent Shiro a text. It was underhanded to fake an emergency but he couldn’t think of what else to do to get Shiro to skip out on the formal occasion. He watched as Shiro found his way to the lounge and sprang into action.

Shiro made his way to the room Lance had indicated he was in and was ready to help. However as he stepped into the room he only saw Keith. The other man’s eyes were closed and Shiro took the opportunity to study him. In Shiro’s mind Keith was a work of art. He was the most beautiful person that he had ever encountered and he often took his breath away. The senior Blade uniform he was in hugged him in all the right places and gave him an authority that was fitting for the former Red Paladin. Shiro’s eyes then travelled to his face. The long, angular features were incredible to look at. His face had always retained some boyish charm which was adorable and enduring whenever he got confused. His blue-violet eyes always reminded Shiro of the stars that he had fallen in love with as a child. His hair, which he had been growing out, looked soft enough to touch and he longed to have the chance to run his fingers through it.

His daydreams were interrupted as he heard the door close behind him. Keith’s eyes flew open at the same time as the door clicked shut and the two heard the key turn in the lock. Shiro made his way over to the door and turned the handle but the door wouldn’t open. He pulled at the handle but again nothing. He didn’t want to do anything to damage the door as the Garrison didn’t own the property so he was hesitant to do anything that would cause damage.

Keith got up from his seat and banged on the door. No-one seemed to notice and they were only met with silence. After a few minutes of trying to get someone’s attention the pair gave up. They moved over to sofa and sat down.

“Who do you think locked us in here? Why would they locked us in here?” Keith asked as he kept his eye on the door.

“I don’t…” Shiro didn’t finish his sentence as his datapad flashed. He picked it up and noticed it was a message from Lance.

‘ _Ask him on a date._ ’

The words on the screen taunted him and he sighed. Keith noticed the change in Shiro’s demeanour and turned his attention to the man who was still staring at his datapad.

“What is it?” Keith asked.

“I think I know who locked us in here.” Shiro replied as he put his datapad away. He couldn’t bring himself to look Keith in the eyes.

“Who?”

“Lance.”

“Why would he do that?”

“I have no idea.”

Shiro’s datapad pinged again and when he looked at it, it was the exact same message as before. He was annoyed that Lance was interfering with his love life. He really didn’t need that right now. He had been content to love Keith from afar. The hopeful part of his brain, that for some reason sounded a lot like Lance, pointed out that he and Keith were alone and it was the perfect opportunity to ask him out.

“Looks like we’ll be in here until he decides to let us out.” Shiro said as he settled onto the sofa. Keith turned his attention back to the door and glared.

“I’m putting him through extra simulations when we are out of here.” Keith threatened.

Shiro chuckled. Keith turned his attention back to him and settled as well. After a few minutes of silence the two began conversing. Both felt lighter when the conversation and banter flowed easily between the two. It was like they had never been apart. Smiles and laughs were exchanged as stories were told and the two easily fell back into their casual intimacy. Both had missed it and were glad that it hadn’t disappeared.

Shiro felt his heart rate speed up the more time he spent with Keith. It had been a long time since someone had made him feel the way Keith did, even then it pales in comparison to the level of the feelings he had for Keith. He swallowed nervously. Should he ask?

“Uhh, Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you, uhh, would y-you go to dinner with m-me?” Shiro had never been more nervous than he was now.

“Didn’t we just have dinner?” Keith asked obliviously.

Shiro sighed, “Yeah, I know but I meant just the two of us. Together.”

“Sure. But are you okay? You seem nervous.”

Shiro laughed, “Do I?”

His nerves skyrocketed as it dawned on him that Keith had no idea that he was asking him on a date. He ran a hand over his face as he tried to get the courage to say the words he needed to be crystal clear on what he wanted. He couldn’t help but feel like he was messing this up. Keith’s obliviousness also didn’t help.

Keith looked at him concerned, “Are you sure you’re okay Shiro?”

“Yeah, I mean yep.” He cringed at himself, “I, umm, I wanted to…to ask y-you to dinner as in, uhh, as in on a date.”

Keith stared at Shiro dumbfounded. Had Shiro said date? A date between the two of them? Keith’s heart began to race as his brain registered what Shiro was saying.

“Date?”

Shiro grew increasingly nervous, “Yeah, a date. I mean only if you want to.”

“A date? Between you and me? You’re asking me on a date?”

Shiro looked away from Keith and began to scratch the back of his neck. There was a blush on his cheeks and he didn’t know what to say other than, “Yeah.”

He looked down and was ready for the rejection.

“Okay.”

Shiro looked up surprised, “Okay?”

Keith nodded as if I’m some kind of trance. He seemed to come out of it the more he nodded and his gaze softened as he looked at Shiro, “Okay. I’ll go on a date with you. You said dinner?”

Shiro stares at Keith, amazed and shocked, “Uhh, y-yeah. Dinner, tomorrow. I can pick you up at six.”

“Okay.” Keith replies with a blush on his own face.

Realisation dawned on Shiro that he had actually done it. He had actually managed to ask Keith on a date. He had asked and Keith had said yes. Keith had said yes! A smile made its way onto his face and he couldn’t get rid of it. A shy smile in Keith’s face matches his own. Neither could believe that what had happened had actually happened.

The two couldn’t stop smiling and Shiro immediately began to plan a date in his head. He had asked Keith to dinner so tried to think of some decent restaurants near them. What kind of food would Keith want? There were options but he began to second guess himself. He felt a hand grab his own and looked down.

Keith grabbed Shiro’s hand as he saw Shiro fall into his own thoughts. He squeezed it to grab the man’s attention and smiled as Shiro looked up. Shiro looked sheepish for a moment before smiling and squeezing his hand back.

“Everything okay?” Keith asked as he tried to keep the nerves out of his voice.

Shiro nodded, “Yeah, everything’s great. Just planning.”

Keith smiled and with a blush on his face, intertwined their fingers. Shiro squeezed his hand in response. After that, with their hand clasped together, the conversation flows even easier than before. The gap between the two grew smaller and smaller until there was no space between them. Tension sat heavily in the air as they realised how close they were. They leaned towards each other…

“Hey guys! Sorry about that. I just wanted to shut the door but it got stuck. But at least we got it open.” Lance said as he stepped into the room. The commotion of the door flying open had caused the two to retreat and put a bit of space between them.

Keith turned towards Lance with a glare, “Ever try something like that again and you’ll regret it.”

Keith stood up and began to walk out of the room. Shiro ignored Lance completely and followed Keith out of the room. He quickly caught up and he grabbed Keith’s wrist to stop him from re-entering the ballroom. Keith looked up at him in question. Shiro let his hand fall and grabbed a hold of Keith’s hand. He smiled and squeezed his hand. Keith smiled back and the two returned to the festivities hand in hand. They remained that way for the rest of the night, the smiles never leaving their faces.

* * *

The next day came and both were nervous about the upcoming date. Shiro was stressing about picking the perfect venue and activities. He managed to find a restaurant that served food both he and Keith liked so booked a reservation. He also wanted the night to continue after the date, but the only thing he could think of to do was ride the hover bikes and go stargazing. He hoped that Keith would be okay with that.

Keith was also stressing about the date. He rummaged through his clothes trying to find something to wear and he hated all of it.

“Uhh, Keith what are you doing?” Hunk asked from the doorway. He looked around the room and it was the messiest he had ever seen it. Clothes were everywhere and Keith would occasionally curse. Keith huffed as he sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. He mumbled something.

“What was that? I didn’t catch it.” Hunk said as he walked into the room.

Keith pulled his hands away from his face and repeated wha he had said, “Shiro asked me on a date.”

“That’s great! Where and what are you going to do?”

“He said dinner but I don’t know about anything else.”

“I mean this is a good thing right?”

“Yeah it is. But I have nothing to wear.”

“Okay. Do you have any idea where you’re going? That always determines the outfit.”

Keith shook his head. Hunk hummed and thought for a moment, “Okay. I suggest smart casual. That way it’s fancy enough for a restaurant but not formal enough if you don’t go there. Come on I’ll help you.”

Hunk then grabbed Keith’s arm to make him stand up and the two started going through Keith’s clothes. Keith felt a little better knowing he had help and he trusted Hunk so he knew that he would, hopefully, look good at the end.

After a couple of hours of trying on outfits Keith stood in his favourite one yet. Hunk stepped back and surveyed his work. He whistled as even he could admit that Keith looked good. He nodded his approval.

“I think this is it. Trust me when Shiro sees you he won’t be able to keep his hands off of you.”

Keith blushed at Hunk’s words and hoped that he was right and that Shiro did like what he was wearing.

* * *

A few hours later Keith made his way to the hangar where Shiro had told them to meet to take them to their date. He nervously fiddled with his jacket sleeve as his outfit was unlike anything he would normally wear. He just wanted Shiro to appear so that he could concentrate on the date and not on his outfit.

“Hey, Sorry for the delay. Apparently everyone needed my attention right now and it couldn’t wait.” Shiro said as he approached.

Keith turned around and Shiro stopped. He blinked rapidly as he took in Keith’s appearance. He wore black jeans, a deep red T-shirt and a black suit jacket over the top. He was wearing his usual boots and his hair was up in a ponytail. He looked incredible and Shiro couldn’t believe that this man had said yes to him. He couldn’t believe he was so lucky. Shiro felt plain in his own outfit. He wore black slacks, a deep purple long sleeved v-necked shirt and a black leather jacket. However Keith didn’t find a problem with it. He was admiring Shiro in the same way that Shiro was admiring him.

There was silence between them for a few moments as they took in the other. They were brought out of it when a cadet dropped something in the background causing them both to jump. He chuckled and Shiro gestures to the hover bikes.

“Shall we?” He asked.

“Lead the way.”

They got on them and Keith followed Shiro to the restaurant. They parked and Shiro led them in. He opened the door for Keith and put his arm on the small of his back as he led him forward. They made their way to the front and were greeted by the hostess.

“Reservation for a table for two. Name’s Shirogane.”

Shiro was nervous as she looked down her list and smiling she ticked off his name and grabbed some menus, “If you’ll follow me please.”

She led them to a more private part of the restaurant and sat them down. She handed over the menus and pulled out a pad, “Have a look over the menus and I’ll back in a few minutes to take your order. In the meantime can I get you anything to drink?”

Shiro looked at Keith who shrugged, “Just some water for now please. If we want anything else we’ll order it with the food.”

She nodded and walked away, leaving the two alone.

“This is a nice place. How did you find it?” Keith asked as he looked around the place and spotted all manner of alien species eating together.

Shiro shrugged, “I asked around for recommendations. This place got good reviews and it seemed to be the only place that served food I know for certain we both like.”

Keith nodded, “I like it.”

The hostess, who was also their waitress, returned with their water and took their food orders. The two were again alone and the conversation flowed naturally and easily. The tension and anxiety of being on a first date began to dissipate as they simply enjoyed the atmosphere and each other’s company.

Shiro reached across the table and Keith reached across as well, their hand meeting in the middle. He stroked his thumb over the back of Keith’s hand and smiled, “Thank you for coming today.”

Keith smiled, “Of course.”

Their hands remained joined until their food arrived. They ate in silence and were pleasantly surprised by the food. It was very good. The easy conversation continued and the two felt completely at ease.

Eventually they finished and Shiro paid, after many protests by Keith. The two then made their way to the hoverbikes.

“Follow me, alright?” Shiro said as he turned the bike on.

“Sure.” Keith followed as they headed out to the desert. Keith wondered where Shiro was taking them until he began to recognise features in the rock. He smiled as he realised they were going down a familiar route. He sped up ahead of Shiro and the two began to race to ‘their spot’.

“Looks like I finally beat you.” Keith said triumphantly as he got off the hoverbike. Shiro chuckled as he got off his own bike, “Looks like it.”

Shiro turned towards the horizon and saw the sun was setting. He leaned back on Keith’s hoverbike and put his arm around Keith’s shoulders. Keith leaned into him and the two silently watched the sunset. Shiro smiled when he felt Keith out an arm around his waist and out his head on his shoulder. He couldn’t help but think that all this; the place, them, the atmosphere, it all felt peaceful and romantic.

As the last of the sun’s rays peeked over the horizon Shiro shifted his gaze down to Keith. He truly had grown into a handsome, courageous and strong man. He had grown into the role of a leader and he couldn’t be prouder of him. His heart felt full to bursting with how much he loved Keith. He had started to realise the change in his feelings during their time as Paladins but there never seemed to be a good time to talk about it. They had been at war after all. Then he had died and been stuck in Black’s consciousness. He recalled the clone and felt envious of how open he had been with his emotions. He had definitely recognised that his feelings for Keith went beyond the platonic. Once he was back in a body he felt so out of sorts it didn’t feel right to open that can of worms. Then it felt like they never got a chance to breath so again it felt like they never had the time to have a much needed conversation. As he pulled Keith closer and lowered his hand to Keith’s waist, he supposed he had to thank Lance for forcing him to say something.

Keith looked up at him and Shiro’s breath caught when he smiled. They leaned closer and closed the gap between them knowing that they wouldn’t be interrupted. Their first kiss was perfect. They pressed their lips together for a few seconds before pulling away.

“Wow.” Shiro said.

“Yeah.” Keith replied.

Their eyes remained on the other’s lips and they leaned in again. The kisses continued as the two didn’t want to stop. Kissing felt really good and the two wanted to indulge as much as possible. In the back of their minds they couldn’t help but feel like they were on a time limit despite the war having ended over a year ago.

They eventually pulled away breathless. Both noticed that the sun had completely disappeared as the temperature dropped, giving the two a good excuse to cuddle together. They moved a short distance away from the hoverbikes and sat down.

Shiro stared up at the sky but soon his neck began to ache so he laid down. Keith followed and a thrill ran through Shiro when he rested his head on his chest. Shiro’s arm came up to wrap around Keith’s shoulder and the two looked up to the stars. Keith spotted a constellation he recognised it and pointed it out, pointing to the sky.

The two continued to do this for the next hour until they both began to shiver as the desert temperature continued to drop.

“We should probably get back.” Shiro suggested.

“Yeah, probably.” Keith said as he sat up. Shiro followed and the two returned to their hoverbikes and returned to the Garrison. They parked the hoverbikes and then hovered in the hangar.

Shiro reaches up and scratched the back of his head, “So where are you staying?”

“The guest quarter.”

“Let me walk you back.”

“Okay.”

Shiro reached for Keith’s hand and the two walked back in silent. The journey to Keith’s door seemed both too long and not long enough. Neither wanted the night to end but knew that it must. They stood outside the door holding hands.

Keith turned to Shiro, “I had a good time tonight. Maybe we could do it again some time?”

“Yeah?” Shiro cleared his throat, “I mean yeah, I’d like that. I want to do this again. It was fun. I don’t think I’ve had that much fun in a long time.”

“Okay then.” Keith said nodding, with a blush on his cheeks.

Before he could second guess himself he leaned over and pressed his lips to Shiro’s. He pulled back, biting his lip, “Good night.”

Shiro smiled, knowing he had a soppy expression on his face but right now he really didn’t care, “Good night. Let me know when you’re free and we’ll organise a second date.”

Keith nodded and turned around to open the door. He stepped forward to enter but Shiro reached over and grabbed his wrist to prevent him from moving too far away. He turned around to question but instead felt Shiro’s lips on his own again.

Shiro pulled away and let Keith’s wrist go, “Good night Keith.”

“Good night Shiro.” Keith walked into the apartment. Shiro waited until the door had closed before turning away with the biggest smile on his face.

As he walked back to his apartment he couldn’t help but wonder if he should send Lance a thank you present of some kind for forcing him to act on his feelings. Lance had pushed him to take a chance with Keith and it had paid off. He had a fantastic first date with the man he loved and now he could plan a second date.

He was looking forward to the future with Keith by his side.


End file.
